


ephemeral

by ObscureReference



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Do NOT read if you're not basically finished with the game, Late Game, Late game spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, but mostly lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: It had been a while since Gladio had been back to Hammerhead.--"Chest to chest as they were, it was probably impossible to feel their heartbeats through their armor. Gladio swore he could anyway. It soothed him, the knowledge that Prompto’s heart was beating strong and steady with his own."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished FFXV the other day and I sobbed the whole time the credits played. I really, really love these characters and I hope to write more in the future! I love them all, but Prompto has a special place in my heart. (As a side note, I ship basically all four of them in any formation.) I hope to write more for FFXV soon, so please tell me if my characterization is off at all! I'm still getting used to these boys. It's been a while since I've joined a new fandom. 
> 
> I read through this a few times, but feel free to tell me if I missed any mistakes! This takes place a few years after Noctis gets sucked into the Crystal. Probably around Year 5 or so of total darkness.

The first words out of Gladio’s mouth when he reached Hammerhead were questions of how the garage was doing. Their phones did work, though more and more spottily with the passage of time, but it was always better to get a status report through word of mouth. Information flowed easier that way, at least in Gladio’s opinion.

When business was out of the way and the lack of blond gunner at his arm became obvious, Gladio said, “Is Prompto around?”

Nobody had given him any _looks_ when he drove in, but with the world the way it was these days—

Well. You never knew.

“He’s alive,” Talcott said, even though that wasn’t what Gladio had asked. Perceptive kid. He was growing up well. “At least, he was the last time I saw him. He’s out on a job right now, but he left a while ago. He should be back soon.”

“What’s the job?”

Talcott rubbed the back of his neck. “A trio of Red Giants has been getting a little too close to comfort lately. They tend to wander, so Prompto went out to take care of them.”

Gladio crossed his arms. They had all taken up solo hunting these days, but some hunts still required more hunters than others. “Who’s he with?”

Talcott coughed. “Nobody.”

That changed things immediately.

“And you let that idiot go off by himself?” Red Giants were no joke, and Gladio would never insist that a _lone_ huntsmen, nonetheless a gunslinger who needed distance to work, approach _three_ of them by himself.

A few years ago, Talcott may have shrunk back like a child at Gladio’s gruff accusation. But he was a grown man now, and he looked Gladio in the eye, smiling only slightly sheepishly.

“He insisted, sir,” Talcott said. “Said he’d taken Red Giants before and that he could do it again. Cindy gave him the go-ahead. We’ve been running a little thin here recently anyway, so.”

So the moron had probably insisted. Typical. That martyr attitude would kill him one day.

Gladio opened his mouth to give Talcott a swift goodbye and go backup Prompto himself when the front gates opened again. The guards greeted someone in welcome, and he recognized the voice that replied. Gladio nodded to Talcott in acknowledgement and abruptly turned face.

“Hey!” Prompto’s voice carried across the somber parking lot, and he patted one of the guards on the back before jogging over to Gladio. “Long time, no see, buddy!”

“You look like shit,” Gladio said without preamble.

It was true. Prompto’s clothes were dirty like he had taken a few too many tumbles into the dirt, and he smelled faintly of the smoke that meant a Red Giant had gotten a little too close with a swing of its sword. Gladio didn’t bother hoping Prompto had actually kept his distance, like a good gunner was supposed to do. He knew he hadn’t.

Prompto’s elbow bled sluggishly. He had used his old bandana as a makeshift bandage, though a few drops of blood had trailed down his arm from under the cloth. He didn’t ask for a potion, and Gladio didn’t offer one. Supplies were scarce, and Prompto was a whiner. If he didn’t ask for a potion, it wasn’t necessary.

Though Prompto was also a martyr, Gladio reminded himself. The guy could probably be bleeding to death and he’d tell Gladio not to worry. It had happened more than once. Gladio figured a scraped elbow wouldn’t kill him though.

Prompto smiled. “You don’t visit for a month, and that’s the greeting I get? I’m hurt!”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Hurt? You look pretty okay for a guy who supposedly just took on three Red Giants by himself.”

“Oh.” Prompto deflated. “You heard about that, huh?”

He at least had the decency to sound guilty. Gladio’s frowned deepened.

“You bet your ass I did,” Gladio berated. “What are you thinking, taking on so many opponents at once? Red Giants aren’t easy daemons to mess around with. You shouldn’t go into shit like that without backup.”

Prompto shifted. “It’s not like any daemons are _easy_ these days, are they? The big ones have to be taken care of. Besides.”

Gladio could hear what came after _Besides_ , even if Prompto didn’t say it. _Besides, it’s not like you and Ignis were here to back me up._  

Gladio sighed. A lecture wasn’t why he came. Prompto was experienced enough to know his limits. Besides, he was fresh from the fight and looked exhausted. Gladio took pity on him.

“The back room free?” he asked.

The back room of the garage had once held car supplies. Now, with so little people coming through for actual car repairs, it had been turned into an extra bedroom for the hunters to take turns sleeping in. The RV was almost always occupied, as was Taka’s diner. Occasionally the back room of the garage was free, however, for those Cindy allowed in.

Prompto visibly brightened. “Should be, yeah! Let me check.”

He was gone faster than Gladio could move. Say what you would about him, but Prompto was always light on his feet. Gladio was glad to see him move so quickly. It meant he wasn’t injured.

As it turned out, the back room was indeed empty. As far as the “room” part went, it consisted of a mattress on the floor and a lamp. Not exactly luxury, Gladio supposed, but a bed was a bed.

“Lay down before you pass out,” Gladio said. He was already tugging off his pants.

“I’m not _that_ tired,” Prompto groused as he shrugged off his shirt. He didn’t complain any further, however, choosing instead to flop face down onto the mattress.

Gladio was pleased to find Prompto hadn’t gained any new scars while he was away. Prompto’s scars weren’t nearly as dark or large as Ignis’ or Gladio’s, but Prompto’s scars tended to be more numerous and he gained them more often. Despite his run in with the daemons earlier, he hadn’t seemed to have changed much since the last time Gladio had laid eyes on him. Good.

They laid there for a long while, though Gladio didn’t know how long. Truth be told, it had been a while since the last time he’d had the chance to rest as well. Laying in his own bed, albeit a shared one— _especially_ a shared one, since it was with Prompto—felt good. They kept the light dim without turning it completely out.

Gladio dozed for a while, never quite asleep, and he was unsurprised when he felt Prompto’s dry lips press against his shoulder. Gladio had thrown an arm across his eyes when he first laid down. He kept it there as Prompto moved up his arm, teasing the curve of Gladio’s neck with his mouth. Gladio hid his grin with the crook of his elbow, feigning sleep.

“I know you’re awake,” Prompto teased. His breath was hot against Gladio’s skin.

Caught, Gladio sat up and slid his hand across Prompto’s torso. He tugged Prompto into his lap and pulled him close. Prompto smiled into their kiss, and Gladio’s heart jerked.

Prompto’s nose bumped into his as they kissed. He had always been a little clumsy. Gladio forgave him.

He brought his hand up to cup the back of Prompto’s neck, his other palm trailing down Prompto’s side. He was careful to avoid Prompto’s hurt elbow, but he still nipped at Prompto’s lip. Prompto gasped without opening his eyes. The sound made Gladio’s dick jump. The room grew a few degrees warmer as they kissed.

Prompto huffed and pulled his mouth a scant few inches away from Gladio’s own. His cheeks were red and scraped. “Your dumb beard is giving me a rash.”

Like that was anything new.

“You love it,” Gladio replied. He pulled Prompto back in for another kiss.

Gladio still wore his shirt and boxers while Prompto only wore his underwear. He placed his hands on Prompto’s hips as Prompto’s hands found their way under his shirt. The skin-to-skin contact felt good after so long apart, and Gladio only stopped exploring long enough to remove his own shirt. Once he had, Prompto’s fingers immediately found their way to Gladio’s chest, tracing the scars there and lingering on the long, thick one that Gladio had gained years ago, before the world had gone to shit. For some reason Prompto always lingered there. Neither of them ever brought it up.

Gladio caught Prompto’s lip between his teeth once more before gravitating towards the underside of his jaw. He bit down a little harder than necessary but made up for it by running his tongue across Prompto’s skin. He was sure his beard was scratching Prompto’s neck as well, but any complaints Prompto had were mostly for show. They’d had years to grow used to each other by now.

He sucked until he’d created a sizable bruise on the otherwise sun-deprived skin under Prompto’s ear, knowing how much the spot turned Prompto on, then moved lower. He bit down again. Rinse and repeat.

He never bit hard enough to break this skin, but he did feel the way Prompto winced every time he found a new spot. But Prompto didn’t tell him to stop. He never did.

He was, admittedly, still a little ticked off by Prompto’s reckless behavior. But more than that, he wanted to feel Prompto writhe under him, to leave bruises and be marked in return. His rough touches weren’t a punishment. They were a reminder.

He gripped Prompto’s hips tightly, loving the way Prompto moaned quietly under him. Prompto wasn’t loud. Not yet. But even this early on, his soft sighs and the way he squirmed on Gladio’s lap were enough to get his blood rushing.

“You have anything?” Gladio whispered into his ear.

Prompto snorted. So much for romance. “ _Duh_.”

He slid out of Gladio’s lap, leaving a rush of cool air in his absence. Gladio felt a pang of regret at the cold, but he did get an opportunity to check out the tent in Prompto’s underwear while said blond fumbled for a plastic bag in the corner. He pulled out a half-used bottle of lube and grinned at Gladio triumphantly.

Apparently Prompto used this room enough that he felt comfortable stashing his stuff in here. Or he just didn’t think about other people finding it. Either way, they at least had it.

“Come ‘ere.”

Gladio gestured to his lap. He only had a moment to admire the view of Prompto swiftly dropping the last of his clothing to the floor before Prompto climbed back into his lap. Gladio stole the lube with one hand and pulled Prompto close with the other, capturing his lips in another kiss. Prompto’s cock brushed against his bare stomach as he did. Prompto groaned into his mouth. Gladio felt his dick strain against his boxers.

They were both familiar enough with this procedure by now that Gladio didn’t even have to pull away while he thumbed the bottle opened. The lube spilled across his fingers, sloppy and messy, while Prompto’s chapped lips dragged across his own. With his free arm wrapped around Prompto’s waist, he pulled Prompto closer, as tightly as he could without hurting, trapping Prompto’s dick between them. Gladio loved the feeling of being chest to chest like this, and he relished every brush of skin against skin. They were both slick with sweat.

Prompto dragged his hand through Gladio’s hair and hummed. His fingers caught on a knot, and he slowly untangled it while brushing the pad of his thumb across the back of Gladio’s neck.

Gladio rubbed his fingers together to make sure they were sufficiently coated before setting the bottle aside. He trailed his slick hand against the underside of Prompto’s thigh, close to his ass.

Prompto jumped. “Cold!”

“Sorry.”

Gladio brushed his finger against Prompto’s entrance and slowly, Prompto adjusted and relaxed. Then Gladio slid a finger inside.

They weren’t really kissing anymore, just keeping their heads close and breathing in each other’s scent, and when Prompto tensed, Gladio nosed along his cheeks, pressing kisses freely against his skin.

“Relax,” he whispered. Prompto did. Gladio eased a second finger inside and scissored.

It had been nearly a month since the last time they had done this, but even considering their experience with each other, Prompto took the extra finger a little smoother than Gladio expected. He caught Prompto’s eye. “You been practicing?”

“ _May-_ be,” Prompto admitted. “Can you blame me? You’ve been gone a long time!”

And wasn’t _that_ the hottest image he could possibly think of? Prompto alone, legs spread, fingering himself. Craving Gladio’s cock and running his hands between his legs, imagining him there. Needy, gasping Gladio’s name to empty air. Struggling to come because his own touch wasn’t the same as Gladio’s own.

It wasn’t like Gladio hadn’t also gotten off thinking of the similar things, but the reality of it was hot as hell.

He was so caught up imagining what Prompto did in his alone time that he crocked his fingers a little more sharply than he intended. Luckily, he apparently was at the right angle, because Prompto arched his back and cried out sharply with pleasure. Gladio inwardly considered it a success.

He added a third finger because, practice or not, he wasn’t small and didn’t take pleasure in causing unnecessary pain, even when they _were_ going at it a little rougher than usual. He moved his fingers in and out of Prompto slowly, paying attention to every tiny gasp or shift he made.

Prompto rolled his hips. “Come _on_.”

“Come on, what?”

“What do you want, an invite?” he panted.

“Maybe,” Gladio teased.

_“Please.”_

Gladio immediately removed his arm from around Prompto’s waist and wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s cock. He dragged his calloused thumb across Prompto’s head.

“Fuck,” Prompto hissed. _“Fuck.”_

Gladio pulled out and gripped Prompto’s legs just under the knees. “Up.”

Prompto raised to his knees on either side of Gladio’s hips, lifting the weight off Gladio’s legs. Gladio took the opportunity to quickly be rid of his boxers. He grunted as his hard dick hit the cold air and pulled Prompto back into his lap. He was so turned on it felt like one wrong move would set him off. He placed his hand back around Prompto’s cock and carefully jerked him off.

Prompto sharply breathed in and placed his forehead against Gladio’s shoulder. _“Yeah.”_

Gladio found the bottle of lube he had tossed aside and liberally coated both their members. A part of him just wanted to go to town and jerk them both off right here, but a tiny voice in Gladio’s brain reminded him that he had committed to the long haul.

So instead of ending it all right there, Gladio shifted both of them until the head of his cock was perfectly posed against Prompto’s entrance. Prompto sank down.

As much as Gladio wanted to bury himself inside Prompto’s tight heat, he didn’t rush it. He took deep breaths through his nose as Prompto took him in, freezing only when he reached the hilt. The moments dragged on as Prompto adjusted. Gladio wanted nothing more than bury himself inside Prompto, but he stayed still.

Finally, Prompto indicated he was ready. He raised up slowly before sinking back down. Even that small movement had Gladio’s dick twitching, and before long they had sped up considerably, Prompto bouncing in his lap.

They knew each other well enough by now to know what got each other off, and Prompto rolled his hips in such a way that had Gladio laying flat against the mattress, tilting his head back and moaning. Prompto’s hands were splayed against his chest, and the only thing that kept Gladio from getting lost in the moment was his hands gripping Prompto’s hips, pulling him down harder with each thrust.

Prompto rode him so well, so perfectly, that it was all Gladio could think about—the sounds of Gladio’s hips hitting Prompto’s ass, the pleasure of being dragged out of him only to thrust right back in. They were both panting, and Gladio couldn’t look anywhere besides Prompto’s face. Prompto’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a silent moan.

He ran his right hand down Prompto’s leg. Prompto’s thighs trembled.

That was it. He needed more.

Without pausing, Gladio swiftly pulled Prompto down, flush against his chest, and thrusted wildly. Prompto moaned long and loud in his ear, and Gladio felt his balls tighten. It felt so good it took all his effort not to come then and there.

Within a moment Gladio had them flipped. It was now _Prompto_ whose back was flat against the mattress, and Gladio took the opportunity to throw one of Prompto’s legs over his shoulder and thrust, _hard_. The smack of skin against skin filled the room. His hand drifted to Prompto’s cock. He never once stopped moving.

 _“Glad—“_ The rest of his name devolved into a moan as Prompto came, growing tense and impossibly tight around Gladio’s cock.

Gladio groaned deep in his chest and buried his face into the crook of Prompto’s shoulder, thrusting as hard as he could until he came, shuddering. Prompto gasped as he did, arching slightly despite his own exhaustion. He stayed buried in Prompto until his cock stopped throbbing with pleasure and they were both spent. Then he carefully pulled out.

“Shit,” Prompto swore, looking a little dazed.

Gladio nodded, pushing some of Prompto’s sweat-slicked bangs away from his forehead. The hickeys on his throat and jaw were blooming nicely. “Yeah.”

Gladio reached out blindly and found what seemed to be a relatively clean rag. He cleaned them both up and laid face down, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s chest. Prompto breathed in deep, eyes closed and throat on display. Gladio watched his chest rise and fall.

 _Come back to Lestallum with me_ , said Gladio’s heart, but pride kept the words locked in his chest. He wasn’t going to bring up old debates again. They’d had this conversation before, all three of them. If Prompto had been fine with staying in Hammerhead these past five years, that wasn’t changing anytime soon. Besides, Hammerhead needed the help.

He brushed the back of his knuckles across Prompto’s jaw. It was rougher than he remembered. “You’re growing stubble.”

“Am I?” Prompto grinned, brilliant, and for a moment it was almost like the sun had returned. “It’s about time!”

“If you don’t start shaving, I’ll have to tell Ignis how awful you look. I’m sure he’ll make a personal trip down here just to deliver a razor.”

“I don’t have time to shave. People to save, daemons to shoot. Plus, don’t you think facial hair makes me look rugged?” Prompto wiggled his eyebrows.

Gladio snorted, reaching for his shirt. “You look like something, yeah.”

They all looked _ragged_ , that was for sure. There was never any time to catch their breath, to sleep, to take a moment for themselves. The civilians depended on them too much. They were always on the move, always securing another source of food or keeping the power lines running, forever on their toes in case another wave of daemons attacked one of the last refugee outposts. It was rough work. The daemons were growing stronger while humanity waned. They couldn’t keep up forever.

But humanity would not fall so long as there was breath in his body. Gladio was the sworn shield to the true king, and with the true king tucked away, it was up to him to protect the kingdom in Noctis’ stead.

With Prompto and Ignis also fighting somewhere out there in the darkness, Gladio knew he would not falter. Not yet, anyway.

“Getting dressed already?” Prompto whined.

Gladio shook his head. All these years, and Prompto could still pull off that childish bellyaching.

Of course, Prompto complained while also pulling on his own underwear. Because—

“You never know when you’ll be needed,” Gladio said. “I’d rather not be fighting daemons in the nude.”

Prompto snickered, and a tenseness eased out of Gladio’s shoulders at the sound. It had been a long time since he had heard laugher, especially from Prompto. Even if it hadn’t been almost a month since his last visit, nobody smiled the way they used to in the sunlight. There wasn’t nearly enough laugher in the air, and the thick blanket of night kept everyone’s heads down and their mouths shut. These days, even Prompto only returned to his boisterous self when all three of them came together, when it was almost like old times. But even then, they could all feel the absence of their king. Gladio knew the feeling. He was sure he wasn’t the same either.

He wouldn’t say anything as sappy as that even without Noctis, they still had each other. Things were shit. They barely ever saw each other. But he couldn’t deny that he never felt better than when he was in the back room of the Hammerhead with Prompto so close at hand that they could feel each other’s heat even without touching.

Gladio stood up, fully dressed.

“No rest for the weary,” Prompto sighed. He smiled a little sadly, propping himself up against the wall. He rested his arm against his raised knee. “You sure you don’t want to stick around some more? You basically just got here.”

“You were the one who was gone when I arrived,” Gladio said.

“How was _I_ supposed to know you were coming?”

Gladio smirked. “I called ahead.”

“Yeah, _Cindy_! I was already gone!”

“And whose fault is that?”

Prompto grumbled. Gladio rolled his eyes.

Part of Gladio wanted to stay, to sleep with Prompto in the too thin mattress and see if they couldn’t scrounge up an old but still edible batch of Cup Noodles. The rest of him knew he had a job to do.

“Talcott and Cindy said you didn’t have any big hunts right now.” None that required help from Lestallum, anyway. The _you ran headlong into the big jobs by yourself_ went unsaid. “Iris will need me back soon.”

Even Prompto couldn’t argue with that. Resources were thin these days.

“How soon?” he asked.

“I’ll leave in a few hours,” Gladio said.

That was enough time to catch a quick nap before he drove back. If he came into Lestallum from the east, he’d have to go through the tunnels, which were extremely treacherous. Daemons liked the tight spaces and it was easy to bottleneck hunters in them. If he approached Lestallum from the other direction, he’d have to add another hour or two to his trip anyway, depending on if any daemons got the jump on his car or not. Either way, he’d need the sleep.

“A few hours then,” Prompto agreed. “Lay back down. We can eat in a bit.”

Technically, he should have been asking someone to help prep his car and find out any messages Cindy would want him to relay before he actually rested. He had already been distracted long enough.

Gladio weighed his options. He indulged himself and laid back down.

Prompto grinned as Gladio lowered himself back onto the mattress. “Come on, big guy.”

Prompto had thrown on his wrinkled battle shirt, and the thick pants they both wore offered no comfort, but Prompto’s body curved against Gladio the way it always had. Prompto’s hair tickled Gladio’s nose. He still smelled faintly of smoke. He also smelled like himself and sex. Gladio threw an arm around Prompto’s chest in a way he hoped didn’t make him seem too eager and breathed in deep.

Chest to chest as they were, it was probably impossible to feel their heartbeats through their armor. Gladio swore he could anyway. It soothed him, the knowledge that Prompto’s heart was beating strong and steady with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably guess I intended the sex to be a little rougher than it ended up being. My tender heart!Gladio came out a bit there, despite me wanting to write rough sex. We'll see how I mix it up in the future. I hope to write a lot more soon!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
